Venganza Confusa
by KiaraKaiba
Summary: Cinco poderosos objetos perdidos que al estar juntos otra vez desataran su poder junto con la ira de su dueño en contra de una legendaria dinastía y todos aquellos que se interpongan, amigos o enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Venganza Confusa**

**Capitulo 1**

Len Tao se encontraba en su salón de clases esperando al maestro mientras leía un libro, el maestro entro e inmediatamente la clase comenzó. Minutos después una apresurada chica entro por la puerta.

Con permiso, lamento la tardanza es que me quede dormida.

La chica recibió toda la atención de los estudiantes ya que era una nueva alumna, pero principalmente la de Len Tao, debido a que traía en el brazo izquierdo un oráculo virtual.

Ella era una niña bastante seria, tenía la piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello negro con unos cuantos rayos rojos, le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros.

Basta de excusas, ven aquí y preséntate rápido, dijo el maestro algo disgustado.

¡Hola mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Rika Kurosawa, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Bienvenida, ahora ve y siéntate detrás de Tao.

Si maestro.

Rika se ubico en su pupitre, saco sus cosas y en el acto se le cayo un lápiz, cuando estaba recogiéndolo Len la tomo fuertemente del brazo.

Un oráculo, con que un shaman eh?, dijo Len Tao con una sonrisita maliciosa.

Que te sorprende, habemos muchos por aquí durante el torneo, dijo Rika fríamente.

Si pero no una tan linda como tú.

Rika se sonrojo.

Así? Muchas gracias pero será mejor que me sueltes, le dijo en un tono molesto.

Tao, Kurosawa, silencio, replico el profesor.

Si dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero en ese momento el oráculo virtual de ambos les dio el aviso de su próxima pelea.

El sonido que produjo el artefacto, molesto nuevamente al profesor.

Suficiente ustedes dos, al pasillo en este momento.

Ambos salieron al mismo tiempo.

Al parecer mi próxima pelea será contigo lastima que vayas a perder, dijo Len Tao mientras se apoyaba de brazos cruzados en la pared.

Yo voy a vencerte, le respondió su nueva rival.

Eso crees? Es obvio que aun no me has visto pelear.

Rika se rio, ya te lo dije voy a vencerte soy mas fuerte que tu.

Len: eso lo veremos en una semana, mejor prepárate no quiero lastimarte.

Y ambos se fueron en diferentes direcciones.

Las horas pasaron rápido la mayoría de los estudiantes de las escuelas se dirigían a sus casas e Yho y Manta no eran la excepción, ambos iban muy callados disfrutando de la tranquilidad del día, hasta que pasaron cerca del rio que se encontraba casi en medio de la ciudad.

Amo Yho vea hacia allá, dijo Amidamaru mientras señalaba la parte baja del rio.

Yho parece que es otro shaman, dijo Manta algo sorprendido, pero que son esas cosas contra lo que esta peleando.

La pregunta de manta fue contestada rápidamente porque "esas cosas" le dieron un tremendo golpe a Yho, haciéndolo rodar por la colina hasta donde estaba el otro shaman.

Me dolió, dijo Yho mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

Y te seguirá doliendo mas si no te paras y comienzas a pelear, mi nombre es Rika, dijo esta quien rápidamente noto que Yho era un shaman ya que vio su oráculo virtual. Rika combatía a los zombis utilizando el suelo, por supuesto esto lo podía hacer gracias a su posesión de objetos, la cual realizaba con una especie de centro en combinación de su espíritu acompañante.

Llegas a tiempo para ayudarme con el trabajo, le dijo a Yho, quien acaba de hacer la posesión de objetos y se encontraba pateándole el trasero a un par de zombis.

Ambos se deshicieron rápidamente de sus enemigos.

Hola yo soy Yho, dijo este con su típica sonrisa, dijiste que te llamas Rika cierto?

Así es dijo Rika quien en ese momento se encontraba viendo en otra dirección, en realidad en dirección hacia la cual se había ido la sospechosa limusina que se encontraba cerca durante la pelea.

En ese momento Rika volteo a ver a Yho, ¡ahhhh! ¡Tu!, dijo Rika señalándolo quien hasta ese momento no había visto bien a Yho, por la impresión y como estaba parada muy cerca de la orilla se cayo al rio.

¿Qué le paso? ¿Acaso la conoces Yho?, pregunto Manta mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

No realmente, pero al parecer es otro shaman, y pues cuando me vio se callo al agua, dijo Yho muy tranquilito.

¿Te encuentras bien? Le grito Manta a la chica, ahora mojada y quien sin razón aparente seguía ahí sentada en medio del agua. Reacciono rápido a la interrogante con un seco: ¡Si estoy bien!, se levanto y se dirigió a la orilla nuevamente.

Así que tu nombre es Yho eh?, realmente me sorprendí cuando te vi, es que te pareces a alguien que conozco y que además no veo en un buen tiempo, dijo Rika con una media sonrisa, la cual desapareció por un inoportuno estornudo.

Estas muy mojada te vas a enfermar, ¿porque no vienes con nosotros para que te pongas algo seco?, después de todo estamos muy cerca de la casa, dijo Yho.

¿Estas seguro de querer hacer eso? pregunto lo más bajo que pudo Manta a Yho, es un shaman y por lo que vimos parece ser de los fuertes, que tal si intenta atacarnos.

No lo hare dijo Rika, es mas, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, hace poco tiempo llegue a la ciudad y no tengo muchos.

Lo siento me oíste, dijo Manta algo apenado.

No te preocupes, esta bien. Y otro ¡achuuu! La interrumpió.

Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, además si llegamos tarde Anna se enojara, andando, dijo Yho.

Si, dijeron los otros dos mientras seguían al flaco.

A si, mi nombre es Rika dijo esta alegremente a Manta.

Yo soy Manta, mucho gusto.

Más tarde, cuando por fin llegaron a la pensión, lo primero con lo que se toparon fue con el tremendo mal humor de Anna.

En donde estaban, dijo esta súper furiosa y con una mirada glacial dirigida a Yho y Manta, debieron haber llegado hace un buen rato para ayudar con los preparativos de la cena.

Lo sentimos Anna, dijo Yho con una media sonrisita.

Si pero no se supone que Horo horo debería ayudar también?, dijo Manta.

Es lo que hago grito el atareado Horo horo desde la cocina.

Ahora dense prisa vallan a ayudarlo tengo hambre, dijo Ana, quien aun continuaba molesta.

Si, enseguida dijeron Manta e Yho, quienes se marcharon rápidamente a la cocina.

¿Y tu quien eres?, pregunto Anna tan seriamente como siempre, a la visitante.

Ah, si, me llamo Rika Kurosawa, contesto esta algo intimidada por el carácter de Anna.

Supongo que ya saben que eres….

¿Un shaman?, Si ya lo saben, dijo Rika antes de que Ana pudiera terminar la pregunta.

Bien entonces pasa y ponte algo seco, estas muy mojada, dijo Anna quien quizá por primera vez se mostraba hospitalaria.

La cena estaba lista ya todos estaban sentados a la mesa, Rika apareció con una bata larga y seca.

Eso servirá mientras tu ropa se seca, ahora ven y come, dijo Anna mientras continuaba comiendo.

Si muchas gracias, le contesto Rika mientras se sentaba a comer.

Así que tú eres Rika, dijo Horo horo, Yho y Manta me dijeron que también eres un shaman.

Si así es, dijo Rika, por cierto Yho ustedes saben quien mando a esos zombis para atacarnos?

Pertenecen a la familia Tao, contesto Manta, aunque quien sabe con que objetivo nos atacaron.

Tao? Ya veo dijo Rika, aunque creo saber la razón, por lo menos de porque me atacaron a mi, debe ser por esto, dijo Rika, mientras sacaba una extraña piedra pequeña y de forma pentagonal la cual llevaba en el cuello.

Así que tienes una piedra espiritual, dijo Anna mientras observaba la roca detenidamente.

¿Piedra espiritual?, pero, ¿que es eso?, la verdad a mi me parece una simple piedrita, dijo Horo horo.

Se dice que las piedras espirituales sirven para aumentar el poder espiritual de todo aquel que las use, pero hasta ahora jamás había visto una, dijo Anna, mientras le devolvía la piedra a su dueña, quien se la había prestado por unos segundos.

Espera, dijiste ¿"las piedras"? ¿A caso hay más de una? Pregunto Manta, algo intrigado.

Así es en total son cuatro piedras espirituales, y no es todo, cada piedra posee una clase de espíritu encerrado en su interior, los cuales representan un elemento distinto, por ejemplo ustedes dos vieron hace unas horas como podía manipular el suelo, dijo Rika, mientras volteaba a ver a Yho y Manta.

Ya entiendo, la interrumpió Manta, tu piedra es de color marrón representa la tierra, las otras tres deben representar el fuego, agua y viento.

Correcto, dijo, Rika.

Por cierto y tu espíritu acompañante en donde esta?, pregunto Manta.

No estoy segura debe estar por ahí le gusta desaparecerse y rara vez se muestra en publico.

Como obtuviste la piedra que tienes, pregunto Anna.

Bueno verán, estas piedras son al parecer de origen egipcio, supongo que alguna vez fueron utilizados por las sacerdotisas de la época.

Mi hermano era arqueólogo, en una de sus expediciones las encontró, sin embargo tres de las cuatro piedras fueron robadas y solamente pudo quedarse con la que yo tengo, el me la dio antes de…. Antes de morir.

Todos parecieron sorprenderse un poquito con lo último que dijo Rika, aunque esta no se dio cuenta porque se encontraba viendo hacia el suelo con una expresión triste y meditativa. Aunque reacciono rápido, se paro y dijo:

Saben? La única razón por la que participo en este torneo es porque mi hermano me dijo que recuperara el resto de las piedras faltantes y últimamente me he enterado de que algunos shamanes posiblemente posean una y desafortunadamente las utilizan para cosas malvadas.

Y que harás cuando tengas las cuatro?, le pregunto Manta.

En realidad no se, no me interesa tanto poder, ni convertirme en Shaman King, quizá las destruya después de todo siempre abra alguien ambicioso que desee poseerlas para cosas malas, si me las arrebatan y las utilizan con fines malvados…. es mejor destruirlas para que eso no pase, después de todo, se que Drew hubiese deseado nunca encontrarlas de haber sabido que serian utilizadas con esos fines.

Oh…. Puedo darles una a cada uno si quieren, eso si no las encuentran antes que yo, podrían serles de utilidad en el torneo, dijo Rika con una gran sonrisa.

Eso no será necesario, dijo Horo horo, no necesito de ninguna piedrita para convertirme en el rey shaman.

Si como no, dijo Anna, ni con mil piedras de esas podrías serlo.

Oye que quieres decir, dijo Horo horo con una expresión molesta.

La verdad ninguno de nosotros necesita de esas cosas, dijo Ana, es mejor la forma tradicional, entrenar dura hasta ser el más fuerte verdad Yho?

Un poco de ayuda no vendría mal de vez en cuando, así no tendría que entrenar tanto respondió este tranquilamente.

Manta quien también estaba poniendo atención a todo lo que decían dijo:

Ana tiene razón Yho, además si un día no la tienes estarás acabado.

Buen punto, dijo Rika, bueno creo que ya es hora de irme, iré por mi ropa para cambiarme supongo que ya debe estar seca.

Y así lo hizo, se cambio y se despidió de todos, solamente había avanzado unos pasos cuando Manta le grito:

Espera yo también me voy ya, te acompaño.

No tan rápido, dijo Ana mientras impedía que Manta siguiese avanzando.

Esos platos no se lavaran solos, concluyo diciendo la enfadada chica.

Sera otro día le grito el pobre Manta, quien había sido ferozmente tomado de su cabezota y siendo arrastrado de regreso a la casa.

Si, claro, dijo Rika quien observaba el espectáculo ahí parada, y mientras al mismo tiempo le surgía la gota de su cabeza.

De repente una especie de espíritu apareció, era o parecía un ángel era de color amarillo, tenia alas un poco maltratadas y estaba llena de cadenas por todas partes las cuales a su vez parecían tener vida propia.

¿Te quedaras ahí parada toda la noche?, pregunto el espíritu, que en realidad era el espíritu acompañante de Rika.

Cállate Gea, le contesto su ama, anda debemos irnos, ya perdimos suficiente tiempo hoy.

Tú tienes la culpa, la verdad me sorprendió que les contaras lo de las piedras.

Si, pero no todo, no les conté sobre el centro, ni lo que puede hacer con las cuatro piedras, dijo Rika con una sonrisita maliciosa.

Pero bueno ellos mismos lo averiguaran en carne propia, cuando el momento llegue. Ja Ja Ja empezó a reír, malvadamente.

Y desapareció inmediatamente, en medio de la noche sin dejar rastro alguno.

_**Continuara………**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Manta se dirigía camino a casa, esta vez tomo el camino del cementerio. El chico iba bastante entretenido con su enciclopedia, cuando de repente una mano toco su hombro y escucho una voz que le decía: ¡Hola Manta como estas!

¡Aaaaaahhhhh! Grito el aterrorizado Manta mientras corría desesperadamente en círculos.

Espera no te asustes soy yo Rika, dijo esta a Manta, este al verla dejo de temblar como gallina.

Que gran susto me diste, casi me matas de un infarto.

Lo siento, no era mi intención, dijo Rika mientras sonreía. -Al parecer se había entretenido bastante con el alboroto de Manta.

Y dime que estas haciendo aquí tu sola, a espera adivinare, veías las estrellas, hablabas con los espíritus o algo por el estilo.

Lo primero, dijo Rika.

¿Por que los shamanes siempre escogen este tipo de lugares para hacer eso?

Porque lo dices, a caso no soy la única?

Aja, Yho suele hacer lo mismo a veces, dijo Manta, bueno creo que ya es hora de irme es muy tarde, ¿tu te quedas?

Si me quedare un rato mas, no tengo nada que hacer.

Entonces nos vemos otro día, ven a visitarnos pronto hace casi una semana que no te veía.

Así lo hare, dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el suelo tranquilamente.

Cuando Manta se fue el cementerio volvió a quedar en calma, tan silencioso y tranquilo como suelen ser los cementerios, Rika estaba sola, o por lo menos sin compañía mortal, por el momento.

La solitaria chica continúo viendo las estrellas, pensando en sus cosas, cuando a solo unos pocos centímetros de su cabeza una enorme cuchilla casi la parte en dos.

Sin embargo esto no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo como si hubiese sabido lo que iba a pasar, o como si no le importara.

Simplemente se paro, arranco la chuchilla del suelo y la lanzo bruscamente hacia la misma dirección de donde salió.

Iluminado bajo la pálida luz de la luna Len Tao hizo su aparición.

Tienes buena puntería, dijo este quien tenía el arma una vez más en sus manos.

Que quieres, le dijo Rika mientras lo veía con una gélida mirada.

Entonces, Rika saco una especie de llave que traía en su cuello.

Gea, grito, y su espíritu acompañante apareció, posesión de objetos, dijo mientras hacia que Gea posesionara esa especie de llave que saco, la cual despedía una brillante luz y luego se transformo en un báculo dorado, este tenía en la punta superior una mediana esfera de color azul pálido.

Cálmate no tengo intenciones de pelear después de todo nuestro combate será pasado mañana, dijo Len Tao, mientras disolvía su posesión de objetos.

Rika seguía viéndolo tan fríamente como al principio, solamente tomo precauciones, dijo ella, quien también deshizo su posesión de objetos, el báculo regreso a su estado normal y Gea solamente hizo una breve aparición y se marcho inmediatamente.

Que espíritu tan interesante tienes, dijo Len Tao, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Si? Pues el tuyo me parece una burla dijo la enfadada chica.

Niña malcriada, como te atreves, ¡ya veras! dijo Bazon muy molesto, en un tonto esfuerzo por defenderse.

Hay perdón, que sensible, añadió Rika sarcásticamente.

Como sea, dime Tao ¿Qué quieres?

Nada, solamente tomo un pequeño descanso, como tu. Nada mejor que la tranquilidad de un cementerio, alejado de la ruidosa ciudad ¿cierto?, dijo Len quien se estaba poniendo cómodo y se sentaba al pie de un árbol, lo cual era raro en el, aunque no tanto el echo de que al instante saco una botella con lecha y disfruto de ella hasta la ultima gota.

Cierto, además es mejor que tener que estar con los estúpidos seres humanos, dijo Rika quien aun continuaba parada en el mismo lugar.

Len Tao volteo a verla, valla me alegra saber que al parecer compartimos la misma opinión sobre esos seres tontos y sin sentido.

Tengo que confesarte que ese es el principal motivo de mi participación en este torneo, así acabare con todos ellos.

¿Y el tuyo, cual es? Si se puede saber….

Venganza…., dijo Rika seriamente mientras se marchaba del cementerio.

Len Tao no dijo nada mas, solamente veía como su rival se marchaba, sin embargo algo llamo la atención de ambos shamanes, y fue una gran explosión que venia de la ciudad y que podía verse desde la parte más alta del cementerio, en la cual se encontraban.

Rika, dijo Gea quien apareció inmediatamente.

Rika: acaso se trata de….

Si, así es, rápido la posesión de objetos, dijo Gea, quien parecía mucho mas interesada en lo que ocurría que Rika.

Nuevamente realizaron la posesión de objetos al mismo tiempo que se dirigían al lugar del alboroto.

Bazon, vamos también, averigüemos que se traen estas dos entre manos.

Si señorito.

Al llegar al punto de la ciudad en donde se encontraba el alboroto, se toparon con varios policías, gente herida y aterrada y varios autos chocados y en llamas.

Que ocurrió, le pregunto Rika a un hombre que al parecer había presenciado todo y el cual estaba estupefacto.

No me lo creerás pero yo iba caminando, cuando de la nada un auto en llamas callo del cielo justo en medio de la calle.

Y dígame no vio a la persona que lo lanzo? Pregunto Rika.

Niña, ¿te estas burlando de mi? Es imposible que alguien pueda hacer eso.

Créame es mas posible de lo que usted piensa, le contesto Rika.

Pocos minutos después del accidente se escucho la alarma de una tienda de antigüedades, que estaba tan solo a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

Gea, vamos rápido, dijo Rika.

Cuando llegaron, la tienda estaba en llamas, y de estas apareció una silueta con un extraño guante en la mano derecha y algo pequeño, rojo y resplandeciente en el. Además sostenía también con su mano derecha una larga y aparentemente filosa espada, la cual despedía un resplandor azul.

Se trata de un shaman, dijo Rika quien hasta ahora solo observaba.

¡Es una de las piedras, excelente!, dijo Rika mientras cruzaba una gran sonrisa por su rostro.

Y tú que estas haciendo aquí niñita, dijo el otro shaman, el cual era un tipo enorme, de cabello rubio y largo que llevaba puesta una larga gabardina negra.

Muy pronto lo sabrás, ahora entrégame esa piedra por las buenas, dijo Rika.

Lo siento, el que lo encuentra se lo queda, contesto el otro shaman de nombre Frank, mientras lanzaba a su inoportuna espectadora un ataque de fuego utilizando su espada como medio, Rika utilizo su posesión de objetos e hizo una especie de barrera con el suelo.

Frank, se dio a la fuga, pero Rika no le perdía el paso, ambos saltaban ágilmente de edificio en edificio lanzándose múltiples ataques, aunque prácticamente Rika lo único que hacia era esquivarlos como podía, por encontrarse en desventaja debido a que estaban en la ciudad y no había mucho material para sus ataques.

Que niña tan fastidiosa, dijo Frank, será mejor que le ponga un alto a esto de una vez.

Eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer cuando noto que Rika tenía una piedra igual a la suya.

Grandioso que gran oportunidad si se la quito habré ganado dos piedras espirituales en una sola noche.

Los dos shamanes estaban saliendo de lo que realmente era la ciudad, Frank condujo a Rika a un oscuro y espeso bosque, ambos se detuvieron, quedaron frente a frente.

Frank: veo que también tienes una piedra espiritual y aparentemente también quieres las mías.

Espera, ¿como que las mías? Pregunto Rika.

Pero que niña tan despistada dijo el enemigo, acaso no has notado que tengo dos piedras.

Sera mas difícil, pero así tendré tres mucho mas rápido de lo que pensaba, se dijo Rika a si misma.

Si no me crees ven y compruébalo, dijo Frank con una mirada desafiante.

De acuerdo, le contesto Rika, quien inmediatamente incrusto su báculo en la tierra y miles de estacas salieron del suelo atacando al otro shaman, este sin embargo logro esquivarlas todas.

Ahora es mi turno, dijo el otro shaman, quien utilizando su posesión de objetos y el poder de las dos piedras espirituales primero formo un tornado de fuego el cual obviamente dirigió a Rika, esta levanto una pared de tierra y de esta forma logro protegerse del ataque.

Es ahora o nunca, dijo Rika quien salió de su barrera decidida a atacar a su oponente, sin embargo fue algo precipitado, antes de que lograra hacer algo fue azotada por una especie de viento cortante, Rika salió disparada por el aire.

Aun en el suelo otro ataque se dirigía hacia ella, sin embargo estaba demasiado lastimada para poder levantarse rápido.

¡Demonios!, dijo Rika, mientras cerraba cobardemente los ojos.

¿Y así crees que podrás vencerme? Dijo una voz que Rika conocía bien, si, era Len Tao, quien en el ultimo momento apareció y logro rescatar a Rika justo a tiempo.

Que haces aquí esto no te concierne, además será mejor que me bajes ahora mismo, dijo Rika quien estaba enfada y algo malherida.

Valla agradecimiento por salvar tu vida, dijo Len Tao, mientras bajaba a Rika de sus brazos.

Hay que tierno, dijo Frank en un tono burlesco, el niñito vino a salvar a su amiguita en apuros.

El no es mi amigo, dijo Rika.

Eso no importa acabare con ambos dijo Frank, quien atacaba a Rika y a Len a la vez, sin embargo Rika y Len Tao esquivaron el ataque.

¡Ataque de la cuchilla dorada dijo Len! Frank esquivo el ataque dando un salto en el aire, aunque no esquivo el de Rika, ella formo una mano gigante que salía del suelo y mientras Frank estaba a unos metros del suelo, lo atrapo, quedando el shaman atrapado en un puño gigante de tierra.

Oigan sáquenme de aquí par de niños bobos decía Frank, mientras forcejeaba inútilmente tratando de escapar.

Hagamos caso Len, dijo Rika con una fría sonrisa.

Acaso estas loca o que? Respondió Tao.

Hazlo, rápido.

Esta bien como quieras, dijo Len.

Len Tao hizo su ataque de la cuchilla dorada destrozando la gran mano de tierra, Frank callo sentado en el suelo.

Ahora mi turno, dijo Rika, quien lo único que hizo fue darle un monumental golpe a Frank en la cabeza con el báculo.

Desde luego el tipo callo desmayado al suelo, inmediatamente un espíritu parecido a un pequeño oso salió de la espada de Frank, al parecer ese era su espíritu acompañante, este volteo a ver a su amo tirado en el suelo pero no pareció sorprenderle mucho, sin embargo cuando volvió a ver al otro lado se topo con la penetrante y fría mirada de Len Tao, entonces el espíritu pareció asustarse y se marcho rápidamente.

Valla un espíritu que le tiene miedo a los humanos, que cosas, dijo Rika, la cual estaba algo cansada, pero se repuso rápido y dijo mientras miraba a Len de una forma muy molesta:

No puedo creer que hayamos vencido a este tipo tan fácilmente, es decir contigo aquí, a mi me estaba costando mucho trabajo.

Si es verdad, dijo Len Tao, que harías tu sin mi?

Seguramente estaría mucho mejor le contesto ella.

Len Tao se inclino para recoger las piedras que Frank tenia en el guante.

Oye, no tan rápido, dijo Rika mientras se abalanzaba hacia Len Tao.

Ambos cayeron al suelo y tenían una pequeña lucha por esas piedras.

Dámelas yo las vi primero, dijo Rika.

Esta bien, esta bien te las daré pero quítate de encima dijo Len Tao.

Rika obedeció, se paro, y volvió a pedirle las piedras.

Ahora dámelas, dijo mientras estiraba la mano para que se las diera.

Bien, te las daré pero primero dime porque son tan importantes.

Rika puso una cara de duda y pregunto:

¿Cómo que por que son tan importantes? No bromees, se que tu sabes porque son tan importantes, es por lo que estas aquí ¿o no? Sabias que este tipo las tenia así que viniste por ellas, pues sabes que?, no dejare que te las lleves tan fácilmente, concluyo diciendo mientras lo apuntaba con su báculo.

Len Tao la apunto a ella con su cuchilla y dijo:

Realmente no se lo que son y tampoco me importa pero si son tan importantes para ti entonces tómalas.

Y las tiro al suelo cerca de los pies de Rika, dio media vuelta y se alejo de allí.

Espera le grito Rika con una cara de duda mientras recogía las piedras espirituales.

Realmente no comprendo, hace unos días los zombis de tu familia me atacaron y estoy segura de que querían la piedra espiritual que yo tengo.

Len Tao se dio la vuelta otra vez, se dirigía hacia Rika.

Supongo que ese ataque fue iniciativa de mi hermana, solamente quería probar tus habilidades, aunque admito que ese espíritu que tu tienes no esta nada mal me gustaría quitártelo, pero bueno eso será en nuestra muy cercana pelea, dijo Len sin ninguna expresión en particular, seguía tan serio como siempre.

No te creo nada.

Ese es tu problema, además si las quisiera me las hubiese llevado cuando tuve oportunidad, no crees?

Cierto, buen punto, pero…….

Len Tao no siguió perdiendo mas el tiempo y cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse Rika lo tomo del hombro y le pregunto:

Dime, por que me salvaste hace un momento, tú y yo somos rivales en este torneo, no tenias porque, además si realmente quisieras a Gea hace mucho que pudiste habérmela quitado.

No estaría mal que tu y yo trabajáramos juntos, nos parecemos dijo Len Tao, mientras volteaba a ver a Rika.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente Rika solamente dijo:

Te detesto, a ti y a tu familia.

Tu familia mato a mi querido hermano, a lo único que tenia en todo el mundo y así me pides que trabajemos juntos?

¡Eres un idiota! Dijo Rika quien lanzo una mirada de odio a Tao.

Rika se marcho corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando a solo a Len Tao con una pequeña duda por lo último que dijo la chica.

_**Continuara…….**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Por fin el gran día llego, solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que la pelea entre Len y Rika comenzara.

Y bien hermano, dijo Yun Tao mientras observaba fijamente a su hermano, ya estas listo para la pelea?

Yo siempre estoy listo para lo que sea, contesto Len.

Bien, será mejor que me marche ya, Bazon andando.

Si señorito como usted diga.

Mientras tanto en casa de Rika:

La chica estaba tirada en la cama bien dormida como si no tuviera una importante pelea.

Rika despierta ya, dijo Gea mientras hacia todo lo posible por despertar a su ama.

No me molestes Gea déjame dormir.

Como quieras contesto el espíritu, iré a decirle a Len Tao que te acobardaste a último momento y por eso no llegaste.

Esto ultimo basto para hacer que Rika se tirara de la cama y se prepara para marcharse.

Gea rápido debemos irnos es tarde.

Ya lo se no es necesario que me lo digas.

Camino al encuentro Rika iba pensando en el asunto pero algo la distrajo y ese algo era una pelea entre shamanes que se estaba llevando a cabo en una fabrica vieja y abandonada, que por cierto estaba bastante cerca del lugar en donde combatirían Rika y Len.

Rika se dirigió a la fábrica.

Uno de los shamanes de la pelea era alto y muy delgado, tenía el cabello corto y de color café, llevaba unas gafas negras y una larga capa negra con pantalones de cuero negro también.

Estaba combatiendo contra una chica de cabello rizado y de color negro, llevaba un pantalón azul y una blusa blanca con una chaqueta negra.

Cuando Rika llego, el encuentro estaba a punto de concluir, lo único que logro ver fue una enorme y gigantesca ola que azotó a la chica contra la pared, después de semejante golpe la chica termino perdiendo el combate.

Cualquiera pudo haber echo eso, sin embargo no cualquiera pudo hacerlo con una de esas rocas que tienes en el cuello, dijo Rika al tipo alto que había ganado el encuentro.

Que pretendes niñita.

Nada solo quiero la piedra que tienes, a y me llamo Rika, que no se te olvide.

De acuerdo Rika si la quieres ven por ella y por cierto mi nombre es Gregor.

Rika quien ya había realizado su posesión de objetos hizo el primer ataque y este fue una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía directamente hacia su adversario.

El ataque de Rika fue inútil ya que Gregor poseía la piedra del agua así que se libró fácilmente.

Eres pésima, dijo Gregor quien utilizaba un abanico para lanzar sus ataques, y fue eso lo que hizo precisamente, nuevamente formo otra enorme ola, la cual dirigió a Rika, esta trato de protegerse formando un enorme muro, sin embargo fue otra pésima idea ya que la fuerza del agua fue tal que rompió el muro y los pedazos de la pared lastimaron la lastimaron.

Rika te encuentras bien?, pregunto Gea.

Eh estado mejor contesto su ama, sigamos Gea puedo continuar.

Si, de acuerdo Rika.

Me doy cuenta de que realmente eres todo un fracaso, dijo Gregor, yo con una sola de estas piedras te estoy haciendo pedazos y tu con tres no puedes ni tocarme, además mientras estén ahí incrustadas en ese báculo será mas fácil quitártelas.

Eso lo veremos, dijo Rika quien estaba furiosa por lo que le dijeron.

Entonces agito su báculo y una ráfaga de viento cortante lanzo a Gregor contra la pared hiriéndolo a la vez.

El tipo parecía estar inconsciente de modo que Rika se acerco para arrebatarle la piedra del agua, sin embargo fue por tercera vez una mala idea.

Gregor formo una burbuja de agua en la que encerró a Rika, esta no podía escapar y lo que era peor… se estaba ahogando.

Después de un rato perdió el conocimiento, estaba acabada………….

Cuando Rika despertó lo primero que vio fue a Gregor inconsciente tirado en el suelo.

Pero ella no estaba en el suelo sino en los brazos de Len Tao.

Que estas haciendo aquí dijo Rika mientras se levantaba.

¿Tu que crees?, salvándote la vida por segunda vez.

Como supiste que estaba aquí.

Nuestro encuentro era a solo dos calles de aquí logre ver la gran ola, tu nunca llegabas así que supuse que estarías aquí, siempre te metes en problemas.

¡La piedra!, exclamo Rika, mientras corría hacia Gregor para buscarla.

Buscas esto? Dijo Len Tao, quien lanzaba la piedra de arriba abajo y la atrapaba una y otra vez con la mano.

Tómala supongo que también la quieres, dijo Len.

Len le arrojo la piedra y Rika la atrapo.

Por que me la das, pregunto Rika?

Por que no la necesito.

Un juez del torneo, casi calvo y algo robusto apareció.

Han pasado pocos minutos de la hora exacta para comenzar con el encuentro, así que si no les importa será mejor que comencemos.

Por mi no hay problema, dijo Len Tao, pero mírate le dijo a Rika, estas demasiado lastimada para pelear.

¡Y eso que!, sino lo intento perderé de todas formas y eso es algo que no puedo hacer.

En ese caso comencemos, dijo el juez del torneo.

Ambos shamanes estaban en posición, ninguno de los dos estaban dispuesto a perder, la posesión de objetos de ambos estaba lista.

Len Tao fue el primero en atacar con su cuchilla dorada, pero Rika lo esquivó y valla forma de hacerlo, más que esquivar el ataque se desmayo justo a tiempo.

Len Tao la atrapo milímetros antes de tocar el suelo.

El juez del torneo se acerco y declaro a Len Tao el vencedor de la batalla.

_**Continuara**__**………**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

La brillante y molesta luz del sol en la mañana, aunque casi del medio día, ilumino el rostro de Rika despertándola algo confusa después de haber permanecido dormida por un par de días.

Hola Gea, como estas, dijo Rika mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Estoy bien, pero y tu como te sientes.

Pues me siento un poco adolorida, y…. espera un momento, -dijo Rika cuando notó sus vendas en el hombro y la cabeza- Gea no me digas que tú me vendaste y me trajiste sola a la casa.

Por supuesto que no Rika, fue Len Tao quien te trajo y…. te vendó.

Len Tao?, dijo Rika quien se sonrojo un poco.

Si discúlpame, yo se lo pedí, pero es que no podía dejarte ahí tirada.

No te preocupes Gea, esta bien.

Que vergüenza perdí la pelea, dijo Rika mientras sus ojos tomaban la expresión de una triste meditación.

Luego Rika se puso de pie se dirigió hacia la ventana y dijo:

Iremos a verlo esta noche Gea, ¿en donde están las piedras?

En verdad piensas entregarle los espíritus de las piedras a esa persona?, Rika?

Te pregunté donde estaban, dijo Rika quien no despegaba la vista de la ventana.

Se encuentran sobre el estante, respondió su espíritu.

Para llevar a cabo nuestro objetivo es necesario que los espíritus sean liberados de las piedras, además seguramente ya se entero y si no se los damos acabaremos muy mal, ambas, concluyó diciendo Rika mientras se alejaba lentamente de la ventana y se dirigía hacia el estante de madera de su habitación, tomó las cuatro piedras entre sus manos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Ese mismo día nuestro querido amigo Manta estaba en la biblioteca haciendo lo que comúnmente se hace en una biblioteca.

El estaba leyendo un libro cuando se distrajo un poco y puso su atención en un extraño y aparentemente viejo libro que estaba en la parte más alta del librero.

Ese libro le llamo mucho la atención aunque no tenia casi nada de especial excepto que parecía ser el mas viejo de todos.

Acercó una escalera que estaba por allí, subió hasta arriba para poder alcanzar el libro, lo tomó y todo iba bien hasta que una enorme araña lo sorprendió, asustándolo de esta forma y haciendo que callera de la escalera.

-Afortunadamente el piso amortiguo su caída.

¡Ay! Me dolió, dijo Manta mientras se levantaba y colocaba el libro sobre la mesa.

Lo abrió y fue cuando descubrió algo interesante:

En ese viejo libro encontró unos dibujos muy parecidos a la piedra de Rika.

Leyó un poco de lo que ahí había y decidió que seria buena idea mostrárselo a Yho y a Anna, de modo que tomo el libro y salió corriendo a casa de su amigo.

Cuando llego Yho estaba haciendo unos cuantos ejercicios simples con las pesas y Anna como de costumbre estaba sentada viendo la televisión.

Hola Manta, que hay de nuevo, dijo Yho

Hola Yho, oye quería mostrarte algo, dijo Manta.

Así lo hizo mostro el libro a Yho y Anna.

Y que es tan importante para interrumpir mi programa enano cabezón, dijo la malhumorada Anna.

Abre el libro y echa un vistazo Anna, dijo Manta.

Anna le dio un vistazo al libro y se encontró con los mismos dibujos que Manta ya había visto.

Y que es lo que dice, pregunto Yho.

Según esto, dijo Anna son las cuatro piedras espirituales de las cuales hablaba Rika, sin embargo parece que hay más de lo que ella nos contó:

Sí hay cuatro piedras espirituales nada mas, cada una representa distintos elementos como fuego, agua, tierra y viento. Y dentro de cada una hay un espíritu encerrado, gracias al cual las piedras tienen el respectivo poder de acuerdo con su elemento, además de aumentar el poder espiritual de la persona que las usa siempre y cuando las cuatro piedras estén juntas y todos los espíritus dentro de su respectiva piedra.

También algo sobre un "báculo dorado", dice que se puede utilizar en combinación de las piedras, estas se incrustan en el báculo y cada poder pasa a el.

También puede utilizarse para liberar a los espíritus de las piedras.

Ya veo supongo que fue así como logro liberar a Gea, vimos su báculo cuando la conocimos lo recuerda amo Yho? Dijo Amidamaru.

Si, claro, respondió Yho sin ninguna expresión en particular.

Aun hay más: cuando los espíritus son liberados las cuatro piedras en combinación con el báculo pueden ser utilizados para capturar y controlar almas.

Ustedes creen que quiera nuestras almas pregunto Horo horo quien había estado escuchando la lectura desde hace un rato.

¿Y tu de donde saliste?-pregunto Manta quien se sorprendió al verlo pues no se dio cuenta del momento en que llego.

No lo creo, parece ser una buena persona, dijo Yho.

Si pero de todas formas no podemos confiarnos es un rival mas de quien debemos cuidarnos, agrego Anna.

Las horas pasaron rápido y Anna no tardo en exigir que fueran de compras para preparar la cena, muy obedientes Yho y Manta se encargaron de eso.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda vieron que Rika iba pasando por ahí.

Yho, Manta, como están, saludo Rika quien los vio primero.

Hola Rika, respondieron ambos.

Que coincidencia encontrarnos por aquí vienes a comprar algo?, dijo Manta.

No solo pasaba por aquí, bueno me dio gusto encontrarme con ustedes pero es tarde debo irme.

Espera Rika, porque no te quedas a cenar con nosotros.

Te lo agradezco Yho pero no puedo, tengo planes será otro día, pero gracias por la invitación de todas formas.

De acuerdo, adiós Rika dijeron Manta e Yho.

Rika iba en camino pero se detuvo y sin voltear y antes de que Manta entrara a la tienda le dijo:

Manta…. Las coincidencias no existen, y sin decir nada mas continúo su camino.

Manta: eh? , bueno será mejor que entre ya.

Rika llevaba ya un buen tiempo caminando y sus piernas la llevaron al interior de un oscuro bosque dentro de una cueva.

Supongo que el único motivo por el que estas aquí es por que ya reuniste las piedras con los espíritus faltantes, dijo una extraña silueta que se veía en lo mas profundo de la cueva, parecía ser la sombra de un humano normal pero había muy poca luz como para poder distinguir algo con claridad.

Estas en lo cierto, respondió Rika, ahora si no te importa terminare con esto rápido.

Entonces la chica prosiguió tirando las piedras espirituales al suelo, excepto por la que correspondía a Gea.

A continuación saco el collar donde estaba el báculo y este paso de su pequeño tamaño a su tamaño normal.

En silencio y sin ninguna expresión en particular todo lo que hizo simplemente fue tocar cada piedra con la puntiaguda punta de su báculo.

Primero lo hizo con la piedra del agua, un gran resplandor de color azul apareció y enseguida un espíritu azul con unas extrañas alas apareció. Tenia la forma de una especie de serpiente alada.

Hizo lo mismo con las dos piedras restantes el espíritu de la piedra del fuego tenia la apariencia de un humano pero tenia grandes garras que parecían brazas ardientes, el rostro cubierto por una extraña mascara, una larga cola y estaba casi todo cubierto de cadenas.

El último tenia la apariencia de una mujer, era completamente blanco y tenia una enorme y larga túnica también de color blanco, tenia los ojos cerrados y el cabello extremadamente largo.

Sinceramente pensé que te tardarías mas en recolectarlas todas, dijo aquella silueta la cual estaba saliendo de la cueva y con la escaza luz de la noche se pudo observar de quien se trataba, era Hao.

Dime Hao que hacías en esa cueva tu solo?

Que te importa, ahora si no te molesta será mejor que siga con mi parte, dijo Hao.

El espíritu del fuego hizo su aparición y sin ninguna demora tomo a los tres espíritus de las piedras y los devoro a todos completamente.

Rika cerro los ojos y volteo levemente la cabeza hacia otra dirección.

Hao se acerco a ella, la tomo del mentón y le dijo:

Que sucede no me digas que te arrepentiste, después de todo fue por tu propia voluntad que decidiste entregarme los espíritus.

Claro que no me arrepiento, me has ayudado mucho es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Además sabes cual es mi verdadero objetivo, yo no iba a utilizar esos espíritus, no me eran de mucha utilidad.

Parece que aun quieres hacer todo el trabajo tu sola, dijo Hao mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Este trabajo es algo que debo hacer yo misma y nadie más, dijo Rika mientras se marchaba, Gea quien solamente observaba desde hace un rato le pregunto a Hao:

Dime Hao por casualidad no tienes un hermano?

Rika se sorprendió al oír esto y rápidamente se acordó de Yho y el gran parecido que tiene con Hao.

Responde Hao, dijo la chica.

Para que me hagas esa pregunta supongo que ya conociste a Yho, respondió seriamente Hao, mientras veía fijamente el fuego.

Rika: así es, no se porque no me lo habías dicho pero la verdad es que no me importa.

Gea ya vámonos de una vez, si respondió su espíritu.

Rika, le grito Hao, que no se te valla ocurrir hacerle daño.

¿Te refieres a tu hermanito?, dijo Rika sarcásticamente.

El es parte de mis planes, así que no intervengas, ni mucho menos hablarle sobre mi.

No te preocupes, guardare el secreto, dijo Rika quien decidió continuar su camino.

_**Continuara…………**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Por fin la pelea entre Yho y Len Tao para pasar a la siguiente etapa del torneo estaba a punto de comenzar, ambos se preparaban para el combate, inmediatamente hicieron la posesión de objetos. Manta observaba detrás de los arbustos preguntándose quien seria el vencedor y como siempre muriéndose de miedo.

Muy bien prepárate para ser derrotado Asakura, ¡este será tu fin! -Grito Len al mismo tiempo que atacaba a Yho, este esquivó el ataque y ataco a su adversario pero no sirvió de nada, siguieron así un buen rato, la batalla se prolongaba mas y mas, estaban cansados pero muy lejos de darse por vencidos.

Un movimiento brusco en la rama de un árbol distrajo a Manta de la acción.

Manta: Que raro me pareció ver que algo saltaba de la nada hacia ese árbol, sacudió la cabeza y continuo viendo la pelea sin hacerse mas preguntas, —después de todo estaba tan nervioso que pensó que solo era su imaginación, pero no. Manta no era el único espectador, una silueta oscura seguía cuidadosamente los movimientos de Yho y Len Tao.

-Continuando con la pelea:

Los dos atacaron al mismo tiempo estaban casi al mismo nivel, el choque de sus poderes hizo a un lado a cada uno.

Len Tao: ¡Pero como! No es posible hace un buen rato que debí haberte mandado al infierno, pues lo siento, contesto Yho, aun no voy a ninguna parte, al decir esto ambos corrieron hacia adelante se enfrentarían cara a cara, este era el golpe decisivo.

Los dos al mismo tiempo gritaron:

Yho: ¡Espada fugaz de Amidamaru!

Len: ¡Cuchilla dorada!

Todo quedo en profundo silencio después de tanta acción entre ambos shamanes.

Sin embargo, Len pronuncio unas palabras que rompieron el silencio dramático de aquel momento:

Parece que he perdido esta pelea, me duele admitirlo pero es lo que parece, di lo mejor de mí, estoy satisfecho con esta batalla.

Espera un momento Len Tao, respondió Yho, mi posesión de objetos se desvaneció hace ya un buen rato.

¿Queeeee?, pero que estas diciendo, dijo Len desesperadamente, entonces quien rayos gano la pelea.

No, lo sé, contesto Yho, —preocupado por el tremendo regañó que Anna le daría si llegaba a perder.

Estas bien Yho?, dijo Manta quien se acerco rápidamente.

Una grandiosa batalla, dijo Silver mientras se acercaba a ellos, supongo que querrán saber quien fue el vencedor.

Tú viste quien gano habla ya, dijo Len Tao.

Bueno…. Sus posesiones se desvanecieron al mismo tiempo, declaro un empate.

¿Queeeee?

Así es, felicitaciones, al parecer los grandes espíritus así lo han querido, ambos pasaran a la siguiente etapa.

¡Siiiiii! Que bien, celebraba Yho alegremente, mientras Len Tao aun no podía creerlo.

Que bien Yho felicidades, le dijo su amigo Manta.

Oye, Len ya quita esa cara, que te parece si mejor nos acompañas y vamos a cenar a la casa.

No quiero, respondió. -Aunque al final termino aceptando.

Mejor vámonos ya amo Yho, dijo Amidamaru quien por supuesto no estaba menos contento que los demás por haber pasado a la siguiente etapa.

Todos se dirigían a casa de Yho e septo aquella misteriosa sombra, que en realidad se trataba de Rika. La chica llevaba puesta una larga capucha negra que la cubría completamente, ella seguía ahí mismo conversando con su espíritu acompañante.

Deberías considerar mejor las cosas y olvidarte de tu estúpida venganza, son bastante fuertes, no quiero que salgas lastimada.

Gracias por preocuparte Gea, pero los que saldrán lastimados serán ellos, aunque en realidad sabes quien es mi principal objetivo, pero si se interponen los demás para tratar de ayudar, se arrepentirán. Ahora mejor vámonos, dijo Rika, quien trataba de alejarse de salto en salto entre las ramas de los arboles.

Yho, Manta y Len aun no iban tan lejos, y este ultimo sintió la presencia de otro shaman, lanzo su cuchilla hacia un árbol, atrapando graciosamente a Rika de la capucha y dejándola colgando del árbol.

¡Oye idiota que te pasa! ¡Porque siempre tienes que lanzarme esa cosa! ¡Bájame ahora mismo de aquiii! Gritaba Rika pataleando y moviendo los brazos molesta y desesperadamente.

¡Cálmate, no sabia que eras tú! –Dijo Len mientras quitaba su cuchilla del árbol.

Hola Rika, dime que haces por aquí. –Dijo Manta.

Hola Manta, hola Yho, solamente vine a ver su pelea, estaba por aquí y bueno me pareció interesante.

Seguramente solo estabas espiándonos para atacarnos, dijo Len Tao.

¡Claro que no!, yo no haría algo así.

Manta: ya dejen de pelar, porque mejor no nos acompañas a cenar a casa de Yho, supongo que tu también pasaste a la siguiente etapa, eso merece un celebración.

Bueno esta bien, iré.

Los cuatro al fin decidieron marcharse y en menos de lo que imaginaban ya se encontraban en casa de Yho, comiendo, bebiendo y riendo, o por lo menos la mayoría de ellos.

-Espero que me paguen lo que beberán y comerán esta noche, dijo Ana, tan seriamente como siempre.

-Tacaña, dijo Rika para sus adentros, aunque probablemente no fue la única, que lo pensó.

Horo horo observaba a Len Tao, y le dijo:

Y tu quien eres?

Me llamo Len Tao, lo recordaras fácilmente.

El chino tomo una botella con leche la abrió y bebió de ella.

Cuidado, te caes, dijo Horo horo mientras empujaba a Len con un dedo, este se calló de espaldas, permaneció un rato inmóvil, pero se levanto rápido y con su cuchilla en la mano.

-Quieres pelear, dijo muy molesto.

Horo horo respondió, ambos discutían aunque sin pasar a cosas mas graves.

¡Oh que alegría! Sollozaba Bazon mientras se aferraba al hombro de Amidamaru.

Nunca había visto al señorito Len tan contento, se divierte mucho!

Estas diciendo que esa es su forma de divertirse.

Bueno veras es que hasta ahora el señorito, jamás había tenido amigos, en cambio ahora, ahora es diferente.

Rika tenía la cabeza baja, no dejaba de ver la mesa frente a ella, pero seguía de cerca la conversación de los espíritus, pensaba que hasta el momento ella tampoco había tenido amigos, por lo menos no tan buenos amigos como Yho y los demás.

Sin embargo, aunque ahora los tenia y estaba con ellos en ese momento, sentía como si no debiese estar allí, habían varios a su alrededor pero igual se sentía como si estuviera completamente sola.

Un sentimiento de culpa la invadía, pero no la culpa de algo que había echo sino más bien de lo que iba a hacer, sentía que tenía que hacerlo pero al mismo tiempo muy en el fondo sabía que estaba mal.

De la nada una sonrisa apareció en su rostro se levanto de golpe y dijo:

Muchas gracias por todo estuvo delicioso, pero ya es hora de irme, estoy un poco cansada.

Estas segura es muy temprano todavía, dijo Horo horo.

Si estoy segura, ya me voy, nos vemos otro día. –Al decir esto abrió la puerta rápidamente cruzo por ella y se fue, aunque no del todo, llego hasta la puerta de la entrada y ahí se detuvo un rato.

Gea, dijo, mientras miraba el oscuro cielo de la noche.

Hoy se cumple un año desde que murió.

Te refieres a tu hermano? Aun me culpas por la muerte de alguien que ni siquiera conocí? –Dijo Len Tao quien sorpresivamente se encontraba atrás de ella.

Rika se volteo algo sorprendida, no sintió llegar al chico.

Solo vine a devolverte esto, dijo Len Tao mientras le entregaba la capucha negra.

Escuche lo que le decías a Gea.

La chica tomo lo que le pertenecía, con una expresión de enojo y tristeza.

No solo te culpo a ti, sino también a tu familia, exclamo.

Piensa lo que quieras, dijo Len, dio la vuelta y regreso con los demás.

_**Continuara……..**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Hace a penas 20 minutos que Rika había salido de la casa de Yho, sin embargo aun no iba tan lejos.

Paso a lado del río que estaba casi en medio de la ciudad, se detuvo un momento a verlo, una pequeña carcajada salió sin razón aparente.

Que te pasa? –Pregunto su espíritu acompañante.

Es raro ver que rías, especialmente tu sola.

Lo sé, pero me acorde del día en que conocí a Yho y Manta. Recuerdas que me asuste al ver a Yho y me caí al río?

Si lo recuerdo, pensaste que era Hao, cierto?

Cierto, afirmo la niña, quien ahora estaba tan seria como la mayoría de las veces pero que en esta ocasión estaba hipnotizada por el correr del agua en el rio, pensando quien sabe en que.

Rika, mira al frente.

La chica hizo caso a lo que su espíritu acompañante le decía, y lo que vio fue a otra persona, un tanto extraña, era muy alto y delgado, el frio viento de la noche movía ligeramente su inmenso cabello largo de color negro, traía puesta una casaca color café y unas peculiares botas negras, la plateada luz de la luna dejaba ver una extraña mascara Douji del teatro nō en lugar de su verdadero rostro.

El tipo de la máscara estaba viéndola, o por lo menos es lo que parecía, -después de todo es difícil saberlo con una mascara cubriéndole el rostro. –levanto una mano para aparentemente saludarla, y sin hacer más dio la vuelta para marcharse y pudo verse que traía una especie de bastón en la espalda, el sujeto desapareció entre las sombras.

Vamos, hay que seguirlo, dijo Rika mientras corría hacia un pequeño puente que estaba cerca para cruzar al otro lado.

¿Estas segura de que se fue por aquí?, preguntó Gea.

Estoy segura, respondió su ama, quien se había detenido en un claro del pequeño y no muy espeso bosque mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas para tomar algo de aire, estaba algo agitada por correr tan rápido.

Gea: Al frente Rika. –La chica levanto la vista y para su sorpresa estaba parada a unos cuantos metros del extraño tipo de la mascara.

Posesión de objetos, exclamó Rika. –En tan solo unos segundos su posesión estaba lista.

Dime, que es lo que quieres?, pregunto Rika, mientras lo apuntaba con su báculo.

Cálmate, no tienes porque ponerte tan agresiva, el señor Hao me envía para ayudarte, por cierto me llaman Jan.

Mi nombre es Rika, y ella es Gea, -respondió a la vez que deshacía su posesión de objetos-. No es necesario que me lo digas sé quien eres. Rika le dirigió una mirada interrogante, pero solo le dijo: puedes marcharte y dile a Hao que no necesito ayuda.

Lo siento pero no puedo marcharme sin que me permitas ayudarte a encontrar rápidamente unas cuantas almas para lo que necesitas.

Rika: como sabes?, no, pero que pregunta, supongo que Hao te contó algo, bueno no importa vete…. aguarda quédate si quieres yo me voy, -dio media vuelta y avanzó un poco, no llegó tan lejos ya que se detuvo al recordar: "encontrar rápidamente unas cuantas almas".

Pensándolo bien algo de ayuda no me caería tan mal, pero como dijiste solo para encontrar rápidamente lo que necesito, nada más, concluyó diciendo en un agresivo tono.

Me parece perfecto, entonces comencemos, dijo Jan, mientras tras esa desagradable máscara una sonrisa se cruzaba por su rostro.

_**Continuara…….**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Nuevamente la chica hizo aparecer el báculo en su tamaño normal, lo sostenía con la mano derecha y utilizándolo para señalar a su ahora extraño colega y lanzándole una gélida mirada le dijo:

La desventaja del báculo es que solamente se puede capturar alma por alma y eso toma demasiado tiempo, dime que pretendes hacer para apresurar las cosas.

Es muy simple para alguien como yo que conoce tanto sobre esto, sígueme y te prometo que no te arrepentirás, dijo Jan con un tono altanero.

-Más te vale.

Rika caminaba de tras de Jan y este sin previo aviso se detuvo.

¡Oye! Que te pasa porque te detienes!, dijo Rika muy molesta debido a que se había tropezado con Jan cuando este se detuvo.

Es que necesitamos un lugar alto y recordé que tu misma puedes proporcionarlo con tu posesión de objetos, haz algo así como una meseta.

Esta bien, Gea -sí Rika- posesión de objetos! –Una brillante luz añil apareció durante la posesión y sin perder mas tiempo Rika enterró la punta inferior del báculo en el suelo.

Jan acércate, no te pasara nada malo, dijo Rika sarcásticamente, es mejor que estés cerca o te costara mucho subir después.

Ya lo sé, dijo Jan mientras se acercaba a la chica, esta cerró los ojos y tomando el báculo con ambas manos comenzó a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Una intensa luz de color amarillo iluminaba el suelo y de la nada una meseta considerablemente grande comenzó a salir de la tierra.

Detente ya, es suficientemente alta dijo Jan, si de acuerdo, dijo Rika mientras sacaba el báculo del suelo.

¿Y para que necesitamos esto?

Ya lo veras respondió, Jan.

Espera, aun no deshagas lo posesión, -dijo a Rika quien estaba a punto de hacer eso precisamente- solo falta un pequeño detalle que quiero que hagas.

Bien, dime rápido no tengo toda la noche.

Que impaciente eres, eres una molestia.

Yo soy la molestia? No tu lo eres, eres un tipo muy desagradable y desesperante te juro que si vuelves a decirme otra cosa que no quiera oír desearas no haber nacido, la verdad empiezo a arrepentirme de haber aceptado tu ayuda.

Jan no dijo nada mas, simplemente se quedo observándola durante unos segundos.

Que me ves? Dijo Rika.

Como puedes estar tan segura de que estoy mirándote con esta máscara puesta?......

Tan solo lo sé y ya, exclamo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Sabes? Eras mucho más agradable y simpática cuando eras más pequeña….

Rika: ¿¡que!?........

Jan, inmediatamente después de decir esto se quito el bastón que llevaba en la espalda y comenzó a desenroscarlo por el medio.

Y ahora que hace se preguntaba Rika mientras observaba, parece que no es un bastón común y corriente.

Parece un bastón normal cierto? Observa bien dijo Jan mientras separaba ambas mitades. La plateada y hermosa luz de la luna produjo un destello al iluminar el bastón que se dividía…. No en realidad al iluminar las afiladas hojas de dos espadas que formaban una sola arma al estar unidas.

Las espadas eran de plata, tenían extraños signos en el mango y por lo que podía apreciarse tan resistentes y filosas casi capaces de partir una montaña, en mil pedazos.

Y ahora que pretende hacer, pensó Rika.

Jan se dispuso a dibujar una gigantesca estrella en el suelo con ayuda de una de las espadas.

Muy bien, presta atención quiero que levantes cinco columnas, una en cada pico de la estrella.

Sabes? Cuando sacaste esas espadas realmente creí que harías algo más impresionante que ese garabato. Que desperdicio de armas utilizarlas para hacer un dibujo.

Ja, quieres ver algo sorprendente? Date prisa y haz lo que te pedí.

Si, si, ya, esta bien.

Rika introdujo el báculo en una de las cinco puntas de la estrella, nuevamente una luz amarillenta ilumino la superficie, una columna de tierra comenzó a formarse, no era muy ancha ni muy alta.

Al terminar la primera se dirigió al siguiente pico hizo lo mismo que en el anterior al igual que con el resto.

Supongo que esta bien así dijo Rika, quien inmediatamente después del trabajo deshizo la posesión.

Gracias Gea buen trabajo.

No es nada Rika, dijo el espíritu mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa a su ama.

Jan sacó unos cuantos pergaminos y coloco uno en cada columna, -dos de los cinco pergaminos eran de color amarillo el resto eran blancos- luego saco un extraño frasco con un liquido purpura adentro. Cuidadosamente destapo el frasco y lo vacio sobre el borde de la estrella.

Rika, serias tan amable de colocar tu báculo en medio de la estrella?

Para que?

¡Solo hazlo!, insértalo en el centro.

Muy obedientemente Rika hizo lo que Jan le ordenó.

Muy bien Rika presta atención…… con estos preparativos el poder del báculo se incrementara permitiéndonos capturar una gran cantidad de animas sin la necesidad se hacerlo una por una.

¡Perfecto! solo dime una cosa, ¿existe la posibilidad de elegir las almas que uno quiera? Recuerda que Hao no quiere que le hagamos daño a Yho.

Bueno, si, pero en realidad las que no queremos.

Que bien, dijo Rika mientras daba un salto de alegría.

Por que te pones tan contenta? Por complacer al señor Hao o porque ahora estas segura de que no le pasara nada a tu amigo, te he vigilado desde hace unos días y la verdad no me sorprendería que le hayas tomado aprecio y no solo a el sino también al resto de sus amiguitos.

Rika no respondió solo pensaba inquietantemente que lo que Jan dijo fue como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, ya que en el fondo probablemente aquello era lo que mas le preocupaba, hacerle daño a los únicos amigos sinceros que había tenido en toda su vida, o mas bien a los únicos que había tenido.

Rika ignoro la pregunta para decir lo siguiente:

Desde cuando exactamente me vigilas, hace un rato dijiste que era más agradable cuando era mas pequeña, no me digas que desde entonces estas siguiéndome…. Sabes? Mejor no respondas eso no interesa mejor dime que hacer para no capturar el alma de Yho.

Esta bien, es muy simple solamente hay que escribir en el centro de la estrella los nombre de quienes no quieres su alma, por supuesto deben estar incluidos los nuestros también y los de nuestros espíritus.

Jan: Yo escribiré el del señor Hao y el resto de sus seguidores después de todo los necesita para llevar a cabo sus planes tu encárgate de los tuyos.

Los míos? Espera, te refieres a…….

Si son tus amigos hazlo, no te preocupes no le diré nada a nadie.

Rika bajó la cabeza y un por favor no le digas a Hao, no quiero que lo sepa, salió de su boca.

Ya te dije que no diré nada.

Muy bien te lo agradezco, así que mejor hagamos esto rápido.

Minutos más tarde, ya todo estaba listo.

Parece que terminamos, dijo Jan.

Estás seguro de que no falta nadie?, dijo Rika mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Completamente, ahora si me lo permites es hora de comenzar.

Todo estaba en completo silencio, hasta que una ráfaga de viento movió bruscamente la copa de los arboles, Jan realizo variadas y distintas posiciones de manos.

-Rika

Si? Que quieres?-contesto la chica quien parecía hipnotizada viendo lo que Jan hacía.

-Haz lo que comúnmente harías para capturar almas.

-Si claro.

Rika avanzo hacia donde estaba el báculo, coloco una de sus palmas sobre el, cerro los ojos para concentrarse…. Podía verse claramente como parte de su poder espiritual pasaba al báculo.

El líquido purpura que estaba esparcido sobre los bordes de la estrella comenzó a brillar y a extenderse por todas las columnas y también el báculo.

Rika y Jan se detuvieron al mismo tiempo.

Jan se dio la vuelta para observar la ciudad que claramente se veía desde donde estaban, se dispuso a sentarse y dijo:

En esta ciudad hay mas de once millones de personas las almas que muy pronto veras solamente serán las de los shamanes y sus espíritus, no necesitamos las de simples humanos inútiles y buenos para nada, para eso son los pergaminos amarillos.

Mientras tanto en todos los rincones de Tokio los shamanes y espíritus se ocupaban de sus no tan comunes y mucho menos aburridas vidas, todos estaban desapercibidos del terrible cautiverio en el que pronto se encontrarían sus almas, de las cadenas que pronto les serian impuestas, aunque para muchos en un mundo como el nuestro ya están viviendo eso.

Rika mira, dijo Gea.

Rika volteo para encontrarse con sientas de pequeñas y brillantes esferas que además de las estrellas también iluminaban el oscuro cielo.

Jan, todas esas son las almas cierto?

Y que mas podrían ser? Luciérnagas súper desarrolladas -respondió el tipo algo malhumorado y sarcástico.

Muy pronto las miles de animas que permanecían estáticas en el cielo dejaron de estarlo, rápidamente todas se dirigían hacia el báculo como si este fuese un imán que atrae cuanta cosa de metal esta cerca.

Mientras tanto en casa de Yho todos hacían lo de costumbre.

Anna se encontraba viendo la televisión, en esos momentos Yho, Manta y Horo Horo se encontraban lavando los platos de la cena.

Yho, ¿que es eso? pregunto Manta quien a pesar de su escaza altura logro ver a través de la ventana aquellas luces brillantes.

Yho y Horo horo se asomaron a la ventana y vieron exactamente lo mismo.

Yho acaso son……, dijo Horo horo quien se encontraba secando un plato.

No lo sé, esto es algo muy extraño, respondió Yho.

Por supuesto que son lo que están pensando, dijo Len Tao quien estaba recostado con los brazos cruzados en el lado izquierdo del marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Si lo sabía, dijo Horo horo.

Muy bien pero podría alguien decirme que son esas extrañas luces? Dijo Manta mientras se quitaba un delantal.

Son almas, respondió Len fríamente.

Manta:¿que?

Así es –afirmo Anna quien acababa de llegar a la cocina –Algo muy extraño esta pasando, el numero en el cielo aumenta pero al mismo tiempo disminuyen, es como si estuvieran desapareciendo.

Al poco rato todos los que se encontraban en la pensión de los Asakura salieron a ver el espectáculo.

Esta es una graaaaan coincidencia, hay una chica en la ciudad con la capacidad de apoderarse de las almas de otros y parece ser justo lo que esta pasando considerando aquella cosa brillante que parece un faro para almas, todas se dirigen hacia allá, dijo Anna quien tenia su mirada fija en la dirección de la meseta que Rika acababa de hacer.

A manta se le vino algo a la mente, recordó aquel día en que Yho y el se encontraron con Rika en la entrada de la tienda.

_Manta, las coincidencias no existen. –_Fue lo que recordó que la chica le había dicho.

Los pocos espíritus de la pensión pasaron frente a la nariz de quienes estaba allí.

Deberíamos seguirlos, exclamó Len Tao, el chico entro nuevamente en busca de su arma.

Si, espera yo también, dijo Horo horo.

¡Hermano! Que haces, decía Pirika. –La chica salió corriendo tras su hermano para evitar que fuese.

Horo horo y Len, salieron a toda prisa siguiendo el resto de las almas que se dirían a la meseta.

Regresaremos pronto dijo el primero.

Amo Yho, usted no piensa acompañarlos?

Por supuesto que si, solo trataba de recordar en donde esta mi traje para las peleas

¡Yho! Este no es momento de estar pensando en esas cosas, vamos rápido.

Acaso piensas acompañarme Manta?

Claro que sí,

Entonces iré por harusame.

Para su sorpresa la espada ya estaba en el suelo de tras se Yho, Anna la había dejado ahí para él, sabia que su prometido también iría.

Regresamos pronto grito Yho a Anna quien ya estaba adentro hace un buen rato.

Jan: Rika, faltan pocas almas, en cuanto el báculo termine de hacer su trabajo haz lo posesión de objetos, estoy seguro de que tus amiguitos vendrán a jugar, y llegaran muy pronto.

_**Continuara……..**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Parece que al fin llegamos, exclamo Horo Horo.

Yho quien por cierto fue el último en llegar expresaba su fatiga a los demás con un: corrimos mucho, deberíamos descansar un poco.

Lamento decepcionarte pero creo que te cansaras un poco más, debemos subir hasta la cima-decía Len Tao mientras echaba un vistazo hacia arriba –andando.

Horo Horo y Len se adelantaron y comenzaron a subir. Mientras tanto Yho solamente se había quedado parado como tonto observando la cima.

Amo Yho, no deberíamos subir también?

Si pero hay que tomar nuestro tiempo, además no creo que sea algo tan grave.

¡Pero como dice eso! Acaso no esta viendo la gravedad del asunto? Miles de almas se están reuniendo aquí sin explicación alguna.

Y eso que, ya veras que todo estará bien, dijo Yho acompañado de su típica sonrisita.

Len fue el primero en llegar a la cima.

Sabía que tu estabas detrás de todo esto.

Len! Que entrometido eres, tu no tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí, será mejor que te vallas.

Lo siento pero no lo hare.

Y tampoco yo mi querida Rika, dijo Horo Horo, algo agitado después de subir hasta semejante cumbre.

A genial lo que me faltaba ahora son dos.

Uno para cada uno, eso esta bien para mí, dijo Jan quien se acercaba a lado de Rika con las dos espadas, una en cada mano.

Y ese tipo tan extraño quien es, dijo Horo Horo.

El tipo extraño tiene nombre y va patearte el trasero, dijo Jan mientras atacaba a Horo Horo con la espada que portaba en la mano derecha.

Horo Horo bloqueo el ataque con su tabla, Jan guardo distancia.

¡Kororo posesiona esta tabla!

Una vez hecha la posesión de objetos Horo Horo se dispuso a responder el ataque, sin embargo Jan fue más rápido, agito la espada de la mano derecha contra su oponente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una gruesa capa de hielo atrapo a Horo Horo hasta la cintura.

Horo Horo: ¡Que rayos!

Len Tao ataco sin previo aviso a Jan con su cuchilla dorada. Jan se defendió con ambas espadas.

Esas espadas son muy resistentes, dijo Len Tao mientras daba un par de saltos hacia atrás para guardar distancia.

¡Maldición! Este hielo es extremadamente duro no puedo salir.

Y no saldrás, o por lo menos no vivo.

Jan aun estaba cerca de Horo Horo y pretendía dar un único y mortal ataque con sus espadas y así lo hizo….

Rika estaba ahí parada simplemente observando, cuando Jan ataco a Horo Horo solo cerro los ojos y volteo hacia otra parte.

De pronto Rika escucho una voz que no había oído en mucho tiempo:

Que te parece si mejor luchamos espada contra espada.

¡Yho! Exclamo Rika sorpresivamente en un tono muy particular, como si en realidad fuese ella quien estaba en problemas.

Efectivamente se trataba de Yho quien llego justo a tiempo para poder salvar al por ahora indefenso y atrapado Horo Horo.

¡Cuchilla dorada!

¡Ahhh! Len pero que crees que haces, de que lado estas.

No seas mal agradecido, si no fuese por mi seguirías como estatua de hielo.

Ay, si es verdad, dijo Horo Horo alegremente. Pero no volverá a pasar, agregó en un repentino cambio de tono.

Yho tambien se había alejado unos cuantos pasos de Jan, el y la chica estaba rodeados.

Rika observa, dijo Gea, parece que ya no quedan más almas, son todas.

¡Rika que esperas date prisa y toma el báculo!, dijo Jan.

Sí.

La chica corrió a tomar el báculo.

No tan rápido, dijo Len quien se atravesó entre Rika y el báculo.

Que están haciendo ustedes aquí.

Solo venimos a investigar, no todos los días se ven almas flotando por todas partes.

Ahora si me lo permites, dijo Len, quien tomo el báculo y se alejo unos cuanto metros.

¡No!, dámelo.

Rika que tonta eres; en fin no creo que tome mucho tiempo recuperarlo.

Esta vez no te lo permitiré, dijo Horo Horo.

Jan, que es eso –grito Rika.

Es una avalancha….!

Tras el estruendoso sonido de la avalancha, pronto todo quedo en silencio, Rika y Jan estaban sepultados bajo la nieve….

Estarán bien?, pregunto Yho.

Supongo que si, respondió Horo Horo.

Entre aquel montón de nieve una extraña luz añil comenzó a aparecer.

Que es eso, dijo Len Tao.

El "eso" aun no era nada, tras la luz azul, muchos rayos comenzaron a salir y a derretir toda la nieve.

En pocos momentos Rika y Jan estaban libres y como si nada.

Parece que ese extraño sujeto fue el causante de esos extraños rayos, miren la espada que tiene en la mano izquierda, dijo Yho.

Pueden verse pequeñas descargas eléctricas sobre ella, agregó Len Tao.

Esperen un momento, dijo Horo Horo, no recuerdo haber visto el momento en que hizo la posesión de objetos.

Len: eso es porque no hay ninguna posesión de objetos.

Yho y Horo Horo: ¡Que!

¡Par de tontos! No me digan que no lo habían notado.

No te enojes Len, dijo Yho otra vez con la sonrisita que ya todos conocemos.

Valla… que tonta me siento yo tampoco lo había notado, pensaba Rika.

Entonces no eres un shaman?, pregunto Rika.

En realidad si lo soy pero prefiero utilizar estas armas, solo necesitan una pequeña dosis de mi poder espiritual y no necesito de ningún espíritu, ahora basta de charlas, devuelvan ese báculo no les pertenece.

A ti tampoco te pertenecen las almas que capturaste, ¡espada fugaz de Amidamaru!

Jan creó una barrera de hielo, pero aun así decidió alejarse sabia que aquella pared no seria suficiente para detener el ataque, miles de pedazos de hielo salieron volando.

Jan ataco rápidamente dejando al asecho un poderoso ataque con relámpagos.

El intento de Yho y los demás por esquivarlo fue inútil.

Casi en el mismo instante en que el relámpago alcanzo a Len Tao, Rika se interpuso, alcanzando a ambos, sin embargo Rika aprovecho el doloroso momento y le arrebato el báculo a Len Tao.

Rika le lanzo el objeto a Jan, quien se percato de la acción y volvió a unir ambas espadas para poder tomar el objeto.

Jan, corrió hacia Rika lo mas rápido posible la tomo entre sus brazos y bajó de la cima con una agilidad sorprendente.

No dejen que escape, dijo Len Tao mientras se levantaba nuevamente.

No debemos permitir que se vallan, dijo Horo Horo, Yho démonos prisa.

Jan puso a la chica en el suelo, aunque mas bien la tiro por la prisa de sacar sus armas nuevamente, pretendía usar la espada de los relámpago, concentro gran parte de su poder espiritual en la espada, la cual agito fuertemente para formar un monumental relámpago que destruyo la meseta mas rápido de lo que se formo.

Una gran nube de polvo cubrió la zona, la oportunidad perfecta de escarpar sin que nadie los viera.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos para que todo estuviese visible nuevamente.

Señorito Len, no veo a Rika ni al otro sujeto por ninguna parte, parece que se han ido.

Jan, creo que ese es su nombre y si, tienes razón parece que escaparon.

Ese tipo se burlo por completo de nosotros, decía Horo Horo mientras se quitaba un poco de polvo de encima.

Oye Len, en donde esta Yho, tampoco lo veo por ningún lado, crees que los halla seguido.

No, no lo hice estoy aquí, decía el pobre Yho mientras salía debajo de los escombros, me pregunto que pretenderá hacer con todas esas almas.

Horo Horo: parece que no era la clase de persona que pensábamos.

No lo sé, debe tener sus razones, además no creo que sea una mala persona, todos aquellos que pueden ver a los espíritus no lo son.

Tiene razón amo Yho.

Ya basta de tanta palabrería mejor regresemos, dijo Len mientras hacia eso precisamente, regresar.

No tan lejos de ahí:

Hasta que hiciste algo bien al recuperar el báculo, aunque…. Si lo pensamos bien, fue tu culpa en primer lugar que te lo quitara.

No me molestes, ese estúpido rayo en verdad que me dolió.

Siii, mis ataques son fuertes, y realmente los desperdicie luchando contra esos mocosos. Al menos así terminamos rápido, hay que seguir con nuestro trabajo, que te parece Rika?

Rika estaba sentada en el suelo, no respondió a la interrogante de Jan, en lugar de eso dijo:

Ellos no suelen ser tan débiles, en especial Yho y Len Tao, lo se por experiencia, e incluso los he visto pelear a ambos en una ocasión.

Es extraño, pero no creo que hallan estado peleando en serio, me pregunto si seria porque…….

_**Continuara………**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Ese mismo día a altas horas de la noche, todos en la pensión Asakura estaban bajo un profundo sueño, unos más dormidos que otros y otros más despiertos que todos, es decir Len Tao quien estaba preparándose para marcharse, y alguien más.

-Te vas tan pronto, dijo una voz que rompió el silencio, era la voz de nuestro querido Yho.

-Si, respondió el chico chino, ya es hora de que me valla, hay unos cuantos asuntos que necesito arreglar.

-En ese caso no te retendré por más tiempo.

-Si, hasta pronto –dijo finalmente Len Tao, mientras se marchaba en su hermoso y blanco corcel demonio de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo.

Los minutos pasaron y pasaron, hasta convertirse en horas, las horas pasaron y pasaron hasta convertirse en días.

En la pensión de los Asakura todo seguía como siempre, hace unos pocos días que Len Tao se había marchado de regreso a su legítimo hogar, sin embargo un sujeto enmascarado y una niña de trece años habían llegado primero.

Rika y Jan estaban parados en un pequeño risco muy cerca del inmenso palacio de los Tao, esperaban el momento indicado para comenzar con su plan.

Y bien mi querida Rika exactamente cual es el plan.

Que? Aun no lo sabes?, pensé que ya lo sabias.

Si, bueno, sabia que querías todas esas almas pero la verdad no se exactamente para que las quieres, aunque me hago una idea. Dime otra cosa que te hicieron para que estés tan molesta.

Rika veía fijamente a Jan y le dijo:

Mi hermano era arqueólogo, en uno de sus hallazgos encontró el báculo y las cuatro piedras espirituales, el fue asesinado por la dinastía Tao, quienes querían el poder del báculo y las piedras, quien sabe para que. Lo extraño es que nunca encontré su cuerpo. Hao fue quien me conto lo que hicieron.

Por eso he decidido vengarme y para eso pienso destruirlos con sus propias armas, tan solo debo encargarme de incrustar las almas que tengo en esos zombis, ellos harán todo el trabajo.

Ahora lo entiendo es por eso que hiciste todo esto, que tonta eres, dijo alguien que no era Jan.

¡Len Tao!, dijo Rika quien se sorprendió al verlo a tan solo unos metros detrás de ella.

No imaginaba verte aquí tan pronto, pensaba acabar contigo después, dijo Rika.

Lamento decepcionarte, ahora si me lo permites no dejaré que sigas con esto, dijo Len quien se acerco bruscamente a la chica intentando arrebatarle el báculo de las manos.

Lo siento pero no será tan fácil, dijo Rika mientras esquivaba a Len.

La chica estaba a punto de hacer la posesión, pero un repentino acto inesperado por parte de Jan la dejó sorprendida.

Ahora el báculo estaba en manos de Jan.

Que estas haciendo devuélvemelo, grito Rika muy molesta.

Lo siento niña, pero el que lo encuentra se lo queda.

De que estas hablando, dijo Rika.

El sujeto coloco su mano izquierda sobre su mascara y dijo:

Tal vez esto te ayude.

El sujeto tiro la mascara al suelo, su rostro quedo descubierto, era el rostro de un joven de unos 20 años, Rika quedo completamente sorprendida por lo que sus ojos veían.

Len Tao continuaba viendo la escena sin hacer nada en especial, estaba quieto, esperando el momento oportuno para hacer algo.

¿Que? No puede ser dijo Rika mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, Drew eres tu?

El mismo y como puedes ver no estoy muerto.

Lo ves?, dijo Len Tao fríamente, desde el principio te había dicho que mi familia no asesino a tu hermano, estabas muy confundida.

Y créeme, ahora lo estoy mucho más, dijo Rika ahora con la mirada baja y fija en el suelo.

No te preocupes yo puedo arreglar eso, dijo Jan mientras enterraba la punta del báculo en el suelo y separaba su bastón.

Al tener las dos espadas, una en cada mano utilizo la de la mano izquierda.

¡Idiota! ¡Quítate de ahí! Le grito Len a Rika.

Rika: ¡aahhh!

El ataque fue demasiado rápido y un tremendo y hermoso relámpago azul azotó a Rika, dejándola completamente inconsciente y tirada en el suelo.

Mi tonta hermanita no era la única que necesitaba los poderes de este báculo, supongo que sabes lo que busco Len Tao.

Créeme en verdad no lo sé pero no me interesa y como al parecer no te iras por las buenas yo me encargare de enviarte de regreso, pero al otro mundo.

¡Bazon! Posesión de objetos!

¡Ataque de la cuchilla dorada! -Jan esquivo hábilmente el ataque de Len Tao.

Jan agito una de sus espadas, cientos de pedazos de hielo grandes y en forma de estaca se dirigían hacia Len, este los destruyo sin problemas con un simple movimiento de su cuchilla.

Necesitaras algo mejor si quieres detenerme, dijo Len.

¡Danza china! Jan esquivo los cuchillazos aunque no el ultimo, Len Tao logro hacerle una herida en el brazo derecho.

Maldito, me las pagaras.

Jan coloco la espada de la mano derecha en su boca, a penas lograba sujetarla con los dientes, corrió hasta donde estaba el báculo, lo tomo rápidamente y aun mas rápido formo con el una pequeña montaña, muy ágilmente agito la espada que aun tenia en mano y destruyo la montaña tan rápido como la formo, una inmensa nube de polvo cubría todo, apenas se podía ver.

Demonios en donde estas, no trates de ocultarte, grito Len Tao.

Entre toda la nube de polvo se dibujaba una silueta, allí esta pensó Len Tao.

¡Ataque de la cuchilla dorada!

El polvo se disipo un poco y lo que Len vio, es que no fue a Jan a quien ataco si no a un zombi.

De pronto Jan ataco con un relámpago, Len Tao a penas lo esquivo, dos extraños cuerpos lo sujetaron violentamente, uno de cada brazo y un tercero golpeo muy fuertemente a Len Tao en el estomago.

El chino perdió la posesión de objetos.

Con mucho dolor y aun sujetado de los brazos el chico pregunto:

Como es posible que logres controlar a los zombis de mi familia.

Que ya se te olvido tan pronto dijo Jan mientras se acercaba, pues con esto, dijo Jan mientras presumía el báculo.

Recuerda que insertando almas en los zombis y teniendo esto en mi poder puedo controlar lo que quiera.

Maldito, exclamo Len Tao.

Ahora debo asegurarme de que no me estorbes.

Jan o mas bien Drew, volvió a sacar sus espadas, primero utilizo la espada del relámpago, levanto el arma y dejo caer sobre el pobre Len un monumental y poderoso relámpago.

El chico estaba inconsciente, pero no fue todo, luego utilizando el báculo atrapo el cuerpo de Len Tao, excepto su cabeza entre el suelo.

Ahora si, ya puedo continuar tranquilamente con mis planes, decía Drew mientras se marchaba al palacio….

Al día siguiente Yho estaba sentado afuera de la pensión.

¡Joven Yho, joven Yho! Ayúdenos por favor.

¡Ahh!, gritó Yho.

Joven Yho, dijo Bazon, por favor el señorito Len necesita su ayuda.

Yho, Rika también.

Manta y Horo horo escucharon el alboroto y salieron a curiosear.

Pero que es lo que sucede pregunto Horo Horo.

Aquel sujeto que estaba con Rika aquella noche, dijo Bazon la traiciono a ella y ataco al señorito Len.

Todos se sorprendieron bastante.

Debemos ayudarlos, dijo Yho mientras se ponía de pie.

¡De ninguna manera! No iras, dijo Anna quien apareció tras la puerta.

Pero Anna no podemos dejar esto así.

Dije que no, la verdadera pelea de shamanes esta por empezar, no podemos perder mas tiempo.

Ese mismo día, ya bien entrada la noche Yho, Horo horo y Manta ignoraron las órdenes de Anna, todos se dirigían a rescatar a sus amigos.

_**Continuara………**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Maldita luz, dijo Rika mientras se despertaba de su obligado sueño impuesto por su malvado hermano, ella se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Lo siento quieres que baje las cortinas, no espera no hay cortinas ¡porque te la pasaste durmiendo aquí toda la noche!

-Que, que, quien dijo eso, preguntaba la chica algo desconcertada mientras movía la cabeza a todas partes.

¡Aquí abajo tonta!

-Len Tao, ¿que haces ahí?

-Es la pregunta mas ridícula que he oído mejor ayúdame a salir de aquí.

El rostro de Rika cambio de expresión, en un instante recordó todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, tenía ganas de llorar, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ninguna fue más allá de ellos.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y se acerco un poco más hacia Len.

-Sabes la verdad no creo que pueda hacer mucho sin el báculo, tratare de recuperarlo, ahora regreso.

-No, espera, que haces, ¡no me dejes aquí!

Demonios no puedo creer que se halla ido, y ese tipo….

Supongo que no ira demasiado lejos no podrá derrotar solo a toda mi familia.

Eso es lo que pensaba el chino, sin embargo no era necesario que Drew luchara para evitar que los Tao intervinieran en sus planes, y eso es lo que descubrirían muy pronto.

Rika se asomo detrás de una roca, un torpe movimiento provoco que una piedra callera hasta el palacio, pero lo extraño es que pareció estrellarse contra una pared invisible.

Que raro, dijo Rika, parece que nadie me ve bajare a ver que fue eso.

Al llegar mas abajo intentó ir más allá del inmenso palacio, pero no puedo.

Que rayos es esto, es como si hubiese una pared invisible aquí, decía mientras tocaba el invisible muro.

-Sorprendida?, dijo Drew, es una pequeña técnica de encarcelamiento realmente útil no lo crees?

Lo mejor es que todos los que adentro se encuentran no pueden escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que esta pasando y nosotros tampoco podemos oírlos a ellos.

-Tu. Dime que es lo estas planeando.

-Solo te diré que la dinastía Tao es dueña de un gran e inmenso tesoro, simplemente planeo tomarlo prestado…. Permanentemente.

-Lo único malo es que aun no logro encontrar la gran bóveda debe estar en alguna parte cerca de aquí.

-Y creeme no podras encontrarlo, no se como pero te detendré antes de que lo hagas.

-No lo creo.

Drew saco la espada de hielo.

-Muy bien hermana, hora de que compruebes que lo que te dije es cierto.

Drew saco un extraño pergamino, lo coloco sobre la espada.

¡Encierro cristal de hielo, gritó!

-¡Demonios!, dijo Rika mientras inútilmente intentaba alejarse.

-Oh no, de ninguna manera escaparas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica quedo atrapada no podía ir a ninguna parte, golpeaba cada lado con furia pero eso no sirvió de nada.

Drew guardo la espada y se marcho.

-No puede ser, lo que faltaba ahora estoy encerrada y nadie me escucha.

-Rika ya se tardo demasiado, imagino lo que le pasó, diablos debo encontrar la forma de salir de aquí, me pregunto donde estará ese inútil de Bazon.

-Me estoy hartando no encuentro esa maldita bóveda por ninguna parte.

Habían pasado algunas horas y todos seguían como se habían quedado, la encerrada, el atrapado y el desesperado tipo que aun no podía encontrar nada…. Hasta ahora.

Drew descubrió una amplia cueva y aunque no parecía distinta a cualquier cueva decidió entrar.

Estaba oscuro pero siguió avanzando, parecía no tener fin, hasta que se topo con un acantilado, el cual descubrió porque por poco cae.

Saco la espada de los relámpagos y dejo ir uno hacia el fondo del barranco, lo que produjo una muy breve iluminación, aunque la suficiente para ver que allí abajo había algo mas.

Un poco mas y habría caído, pero valió la pena.

Con el báculo formo unas escaleras que salían de la pared del acantilado, era bastante largo el trayecto, pero logro llegar hasta abajo.

Habían unas cuantas antorchas, las cuales encendió con un diminuto relámpago la débil luz dejo ver una inmensa y gigantesca puerta con miles de cadenas y candados muy gruesos y muy resistente aparentemente.

-Parece que lo he encontrado –una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

El manto nocturno cubría todo el lugar, la luna llena iluminaba todo incluyendo a los tres valientes que recién llegaban.

Había sido un largo camino, durante el proceso, uno se vio obligado a regresar pero en cambio se les unió Ryu, y aunque no sea la gran cosa de algo servirá.

-Así que es aquí donde vive Len Tao, valla pero que lugar tan terrorífico.

-Si pero al menos por fin hemos llegado.

-Tienes razón Horo horo, ahora será mejor que comencemos a buscar a nuestros amigos, dijo Yho, vamos.

Horo horo caminaba delante de todos pero solo por pocos pasos, pero algo se interpuso en su camino y tropezó.

¡Idiota, fijate mejor por donde caminas!

¡Len! Gritaron todos muy sorprendidos de encontrar así a su amigo.

-Pero que siguen viendo hagan algo y sáquenme de aquí.

¡Kororo posesiona esta tabla!, ¡Sable de rayo de hielo!

Una vez y otra, la punta era lo suficientemente dura, ataco el suelo lo suficiente hasta que pudieron sacar a Len Tao del suelo.

El chino se sacudió el polvo.

Señorito Len, exclamó Bazon muy emocionado.

-Oye, dijo Ryu, dinos como fue que te dejaron así.

Ese tipo lo hizo, el de aquella noche en la meseta, traiciono a Rika y le quito el báculo.

¿Rika? Quiero conocerla en donde esta no la veo, dijo Ryu.

-No lo se, se fue hace mucho tiempo y aun no ha vuelto, vamos a buscarla.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho hasta encontrar a la chica sentada, unos metros mas abajo desde donde podía verse.

Allá esta, exclamo Horo horo.

Todos bajaron.

Pero que haces aquí sentada, le gritaba Len a la chica unos pasos antes de llagar hacia ella.

Rika no contesto estaba de espaldas hacia ellos, y no podía escuchar a nadie.

Len Tao quiso tomarla por el hombro pero su mano se estrello contra los invisibles muros.

Yho se puso frente a Rika, ella se puso de pie y les dijo brevemente lo que paso pero antes de terminar se detuvo, recordó que no la podían escuchar.

Rika, dijo Gea.

Parece que no podemos escucharla dijo Ryu.

Esta atrapada al igual que el palacio, miren dijo Yho, lanzo una pequeña roca pero solo se obtuvo el mismo efecto que la ultima vez.

Hay que sacarla, debe saber en donde esta ese tipo, no lo veo por ningún lado, dijo Len.

En ese caso.

-Amidamaru posesión de objetos, posesiona a Harusame!

Yho dio el primer golpe con su ataque mas poderoso pero no paso nada.

Rika estaba en medio de su prisión para evitar un poco el daño, se dejo caer sentada.

-No paso nada, es muy resistente, será mejor que todos ataquemos a la vez, propuso Ryu.

Todos hicieron la posesión de objeto, cada uno estaba ubicado en cada lado de la invisible cárcel, mientras Rika seguía en medio.

Horo horo: A las tres, uno, dos, tres!.

Todos dieron su mejor ataque, un gran estruendo puedo apreciarse claramente, pero no se veía nada, una gran nube de polvo cubría todo.

Cuando se disipo la chica estaba tirada en el suelo.

Eso dolió, dijo ella –todos oyeron su voz, estaba libre.

-Rika te encuentras bien? Preguntó Ryu mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

-Y tu quien diablos eres? ¡Alejate de mi!

-Rika en donde esta Drew.

-El dijo que quería apoderarse de la fortuna de la dinastía Tao.

-Perfecto sé donde esta.

-Aguarda un momento dijiste Drew? Que no era ese el nombre de tu hermano? Pregunto Yho.

-Resulta que no estaba muerto Yho, yo no lo sabia hasta hace poco, Len lo siento mucho por favor perdóname todo esto es por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes, por ahora solo debemos asegurarnos de derrotarlo cuanto antes, si estoy en lo correcto te quito el báculo por una muy buena razón y no me refiero a sus poderos sino mas bien a las almas que tiene dentro.

-A que te refieres.

-No hay tiempo lo explicare en el camino, rápido vámonos.

Aguarda y que con el palacio, dejaras a tu familia ahí encerrada?, dijo Horo Horo.

El área que cubren esas paredes es mucho mayor, no podemos hacer nada por ahora, son demasiado resistentes.

Lo hizo con la espada, dijo Rika.

Len: en ese caso debemos quitársela para deshacer esto, andando.

_**Continuara……….. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Al avanzar y llegar hasta la cueva vieron a una multitud de zombis saliendo de la cueva con los brazos llenos de joyas, oro, dinero y toda clase de tesoros que colocaban en el suelo.

Si siguen así muy pronto te dejaran en la ruina Len Tao, dijo Yho con su inocente sonrisita.

-Cállate.

Len Tao no se quedo observando por más tiempo:

-¡Ataque de la cuchilla dorada! –Los zombis salieron volando junto con unas cuantas joyas.

-No podremos jugar con todos son demasiados, démonos prisa y entremos de una vez, dijo el chino.

Uno de tras del otro, corriendo muy deprisa con sus posesiones en guardia, entraron en el interior de la cueva.

Oye Len Tao, aun no nos dices que es lo esta planeando aquel sujeto.

Len no respondió inmediatamente pero finalmente dijo:

-Hace mucho tiempo algunos miembros de mi familia libraron una gran batalla con un guerrero sumamente poderoso, tras largas horas por fin encontraron el método de detenerlo, ese método consistía en convertirlo por completo en una estatua de piedra, y a su vez impidiendo que pueda volver a moverse.

-Siendo así no entiendo porque debemos preocuparnos por eso.

-Yo diría que sí, Rika, porque la única forma de que vuelva a la vida es depositando una buena cantidad de almas en el diamante negro de su pecho. Y esto es justamente lo que quiere.

-Pero que mal prácticamente le hiciste todo el trabajo a ese tipo.

-Horo horo, eres un idiota, dijo Rika mientras le daba un golpe en la cara.

-¡ahhhh!

Todos seguían avanzando, todos menos Ryu quien por ir viendo la divertida escena, iba cayendo por el barranco.

¡AAHHHHAHH! –Gritaba –Sin embargo no le paso nada logro amortiguar su caída con su posesión de objetos.

-Y tu quien diablos eres, dijo una voz que provenía del interior de la gran bóveda.

-Quien, quien dijo eso.

-Mi nombre es Drew, no es necesario que lo recuerdes, morirás muy pronto ya que imagino que debes ser uno de los tontos amiguitos de mi hermana.

Ryu se puso de pie, estaba listo para cualquier ataque.

-Supongo que tú debes ser el hermano mayor de la linda Rika. Ella y yo apenas nos conocimos pero es amiga de don Yho y cualquier amigo suyo es amigo mío también.

-A que tierno, ¡toma esto!

Drew utilizo la espada del hielo, sorprendentemente al primer intento logro congelar los pies de Ryu al suelo.

-Que pasa, oye déjame ir, malvado….

-Lo siento pero no necesito que un tonto como tu venga a quitarme el tiempo, me ocupare de ti mas tarde. Debo darme prisa antes de que lleguen aquí abajo. –Drew entro nuevamente a la bóveda, en el fondo de esta, se encontraba una estatua como de unos 2 metros y medio, alrededor de su cintura había una larga y gruesa cadena, y en su pecho tenia incrustado un redondo y gran diamante de color negro.

Drew se acerco, se detuvo un metro delante de la estatua, trato de concentrarse. Coloco la punta superior del báculo en el diamante.

Estaba transfiriendo las almas encerradas en el báculo a la estatua.

Finalmente termino, pero aun no pasaba nada.

-Que extraño, porque….. …….!aahhh! grito Drew a causa del ataque de Horo horo.

-Toma eso, es lo que te pasa por meterte conmigo, dijo Ryu.

-Pero si el que lo ataco fui yo.

-Eso no importa.

- Creo que llegamos a tiempo dijo, Yho.

-Yo creo que no, dijo Rika quien veía el momento exacto en que el guerrero comenzaba a moverse.

Drew comenzó a reír malvadamente.

Están acabados, les enseñare a no meterse conmigo.

Drew aun tenia el báculo en las manos, lo utilizo para levantar enormes rocas y lanzarlas en contra de Yho y los demás. Ágilmente lograron esquivarlas todas.

-Rika será mejor que vallas a un lugar seguro, solo serás un estorbo para nosotros.

-Esta bien Len Tao como tu digas, bajo la cabeza y trato de mantenerse lo mas lejos posible.

-Tal vez lograron esquivar eso pero no a el, Gran Guerrero ve y hazlos pedazos, toma esto.

Drew le entrego sus espadas al guerrero. Este al tomarlas ataco con ambas al mismo tiempo.

Los shamanes esquivaron y rápidamente contraatacaron.

¡Cuchilla de Buda!

El ataque dio justo en el blanco, pero no surtió ni el más mínimo daño.

¡Danza China! –Len Tao comenzó a atacar a Drew, este llamo a un mini ejército de zombis que de alguna forma lo ayudaron a escapar.

-Ustedes son solo cuatro, en cambio nosotros somos muchos.

-Tenemos dos opciones, dijo Len Tao, una es destruir el diamante que se encuentra en el pecho del guerrero y la otra destruir el báculo que lo controla a el y a los zombis.

-Voto por la segunda opción, ese tipo es extremadamente resistente, dijo Yho.

-Tras el, dijo Ryu, quien fue el primero en lanzarse sobre Drew.

Ryu fue interceptado por un monumental golpe en el estomago por el guerrero.

¡Ryu! Gritaron sus amigos.

Yho, Horo Horo e Yho atacaron al mismo tiempo, cada quien con sus respectivos ataques y con una sorprendente fuerza.

Drew junto con el guerrero atacaron al mismo tiempo también.

Hielo contra hielo, el poder de una sorprendente cuchilla contra miles de estacas de piedra muy afiladas, y la legendaria cuchilla de buda contra electrizantes relámpagos. Y el pobre Ryu desmallado en el suelo.

Todo estaba cubierto de polvo y no se veía nada, varios golpes lograron escucharse.

Los zombis de la dinastía Tao se enfrentaban a golpes y patadas contra Len y los demás, estos últimos fueron demasiada cosa para unos patéticos zombis, en cuestión de segundos se habían deshecho de varios.

El guerrero tomo la cadena de su cintura, era una gruesa y larga cadena, comenzó a girarla por todas partes, lanzo ferozmente una de las puntas y por poco golpea a Yho.

Ya veras dijo, muy torpemente dejo que atrapara la espada con la cadena. Yho intentaba liberarla pero no lo logro, el guerrero se estaba acercando para dar un ataque directo con las afiladas espadas, pero antes de tocar a Yho, Horo Horo se interpuso protegiéndose del ataque con su tabla de snow, congeló la cadena y también logro hacer lo mismo con el brazo de su oponente.

-Te tengo, dijo Len Tao. ¡Cuchilla dorada!

Esta vez el ataque sirvió de algo, no causo demasiado daño al guerrero pero logro quitarle la espada, la cual se rompió en varios pedazos por el ataque de Len.

El guerrero lanzo un puñetazo que fue recibido por Len Tao, el chico callo al suelo, pero se levanto.

Maldición exclamo Drew.

Drew intento cambiar de posición pero no contaba con la posesión de objetos de Ryu, quien lo atrapo de las piernas y lo levanto de cabezo por el aire.

-No iras a ninguna parte, dijo nuestro oportuno amigo.

-Eso lo veremos, Drew utilizo el poder del báculo, la pared detrás de Ryu lo golpeo fuertemente en la espalda, haciéndolo perder el control de su posesión.

El tipo se sentía orgulloso de su maniobra, pero Yho se sentiría mejor por la suya.

El chico ataco con su súper técnica, esta vez dio justo en el blanco, Drew salió volando por encima del suelo.

El momento perfecto, Drew dejo caer el báculo.

Horo horo actuó rápido y capturo a Drew en un tempano de hielo.

El báculo estaba en el suelo, el guerrero a punto de recogerlo, pero Len, pudo impedirlo justo a tiempo con su ataque. Una inesperada flecha dorada con un extraño resplandor dio justo en el centro del diamante negro.

El diamante comenzó a resquebrajarse, miles de almas salían de el y regresaban al báculo, los pedazos de la joya comenzaron a caer al suelo, estaba completamente inmóvil, y el guerrero, ya no era uno, ya no era estatua, ya no era nada.

Ahora si parece que esto se acabo, dijo Rika, quien se acercaba a los de demás con un arco en las manos.

-Como es posible que hallas echo eso con una simple flecha, ese sujeto era súper duro, dijo Yho.

-Acaso intentaron atacarlo directamente en el diamante.

Todos:……….

-Además no es una simple flecha, era una posesión de objetos, cierto Gea?

-Correcto Rika.

-Con que era eso, dijo Len Tao.

-Bien pues parece que ya todo acabo, solo falta decidir que haremos con este sujeto, decía Horo Horo mientras le daba unas palmadas al tempano donde estaba Drew.

Todos veían a Rika preguntándose que diría.

-Eso, no importa mas, Len si quieres puedes ponerlo en un congelador gigante, o lo que sea.

-Como quieras, respondió.

-Deberíamos irnos de aquí de una vez, dijo Ryu.

-Cierto, vámonos!, dijo Rika mientras daba un par de pasos, Len Tao la detuvo.

-Un momento tú no. Esto es tuyo, dijo entregándole el báculo a su dueña. Te prestaré a los zombis para que traigas adentro todo el tesoro otra vez y luego deberás regresar cuanto antes y devolver las almas a sus respectivos dueños.

-¡Que! Yo sola?

-Sí.

-Noooo.

_**Hasta Aquí.**_


End file.
